This core will provide support for Programs 2-4 for the analyses of the effects of the analogs on cell growth/death (via MT assay) (i.e., assay Caspase activation using chromogenic and fluorogenic substrates). Other cell based assays that are under development (e.g., cell migration assays) will also be available in this core. The Core will also provide assistance in analysis of the most promising leads by DNA array experiments using the Affymetrix GeneChip instrument system at Emory.